Savior
by Muted Rainbow
Summary: Years following their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Draco comes to Hermione's rescue following a vicious attack. What will transpire once they both take on positions at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

She held her stomach as she stumbled out of Knockturn Alley onto the brilliantly lit pavement of Diagon Alley. No one was out at this time of night. Leaning against a lamp post, her vision flickered, obscured by what could only be a swollen eye, as she peered at her lower half. Skirt torn, blood running down her leg, mud splattered here and there. She couldn't see them, but large bruises were beginning to form on her extremities and her face. Tears streaked down her cheeks, mixing with bits of earth and blood, obscuring her vision further. She sank to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest, chest nut hair tousled by the wind. Her body ached as she sobbed. She was sore from top to toe. _Was it a curse?_ _Is that what he had used?_ The memories were blurry, terrifying, and painful.

"There was nothing you could have done" she murmured to herself. At her recollection of the night's events, nausea soon overtook her and she vomited quietly onto the gray paving stones which were glistening brilliantly in the moonlight. Her last thought was of his face as her tired body succumbed to the darkness. She would never know his name, but his face would haunt her restless sleep.

He stepped out of the doorway to The Leaky Cauldron and onto the street making his way to the only other place open at this hour – Gringott's. The _tap tap tap_ of his perfectly polished shoes echoed in the empty streets as he walked slowly, humming a melody he had heard earlier in the evening. He was in a surprisingly good mood this evening as he sauntered down the brilliantly lit street. As he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was a peculiar sight. He was not quite close enough but it appeared to be someone sleeping against a street lamp. As he moved closer, he peered through the early morning mist. The woman's skin appeared covered in something he could not recognize. _Mud?_ He pondered. _No, it's the wrong color…_ He stopped a mere meter from her when he realized. _Bruises._ Something hellacious had happened to this woman. She was unrecognizable. Her face was bruised, her body bloody and her clothing ripped. He moved closer and placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. Her body shifted slightly and a soft "please…" escaped her lips.

With that, he apparated and within seconds a team from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies was examining the young woman on the damp pavement. It was only after numerous charms were performed that Draco recognized the young woman, so battered and bruised. "Granger…" It had been years since he had seen her, years since school had ended. Hadn't she married Weasley? Yes, she had. But Weasley was killed during a raid on a remaining group of dark wizards who maintained Voldemort would come back again.

"… the Aurors will need to ask you a few questions, sir."

Draco snapped back to reality, leaving his thoughts behind, and looked at the medi-witch. "Say again?"

"With this young woman being in this condition, the Aurors will need to ask you a few questions. You discovered her, after all."

"Oh, of course." He said, his plans for the evening completely disappearing from his mind as he pondered how she had gotten here. Had her circumstances changed so drastically from the last time they saw one another? They had never been on good terms; she was, after all a mud-blood and a know it all.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger... no perhaps, Weasley." Draco said, taking in the sight once more. He shook his head. He knew of cruelty, but this was beyond that. This was monstrous. Things like this rarely occurred in the wizarding world. He knew she was a clever witch, she graduated with top marks. He silently wondered how someone was able to overpower her so.

"Thank you" the medi-witch said, "If you'll please accompany us to the Hospitals, the Aurors would like to speak with you."

Draco nodded and stepped into the green flames in the prepared fireplace the team had set up on the street. A touch of Floo Powder later and he found himself standing in the waiting room at St. Mungos. He turned as his name was called and he was directed into a small room to the right of the waiting room.

In the room, two plush chairs sat opposite each other, a table between. In one chair, a stern looking man was organizing a set of papers. He was beginning to show signs of balding. The characteristic robes her wore marked his as an Auror. Draco took a seat, leaning back against the plush velvet. He had taken to carrying a cane like his father and now turned it over in his hands as the man began to speak.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy and thank for the good deed you did tonight. Can you describe how you came to find this young woman… a Miss..." The Auror fumbled through his papers, searching for her name. "… Ah. Granger." Draco suddenly found himself angry. How could this prat of an Auror forget her name?

His cool eyes narrowed and he described his evening at The Leakly Cauldron, his reasoning for leaving, and his… encounter… with Granger to the man. The man scribbled notes quickly with a quill, pushing small glasses up his nose every few words. Draco found himself getting annoyed. _How was she? Was she going to be alright?_ He never would have cared while they were in school, but following graduation and The Battle of Hogwarts, his view of the world had changed significantly.

"That is all, Mr. Malfoy, you may go."

Draco rose slowly and stepped out of the small room, rapping his cane on the floor. He looked around and caught the nearest medi-witch by the arm. "May I see her?" he asked politely.

"I apologize, Mr. Malfoy, she is still in treatment and will then need to recover. Once she is out, we shall tell her you inquired after her. You may come tomorrow if you wish." The medi-witch turned matter-of-factly and stepped back into the nursing wards.

Draco frowned slightly. There was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind to make sure that she would recover, but he was oblivious to where this sensation came from. He spun on his heels and moved towards the door. _She is in the best care possible_. He assured himself. Perhaps he would come tomorrow, though he couldn't understand why he should.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Her eyes fluttered opened as she moaned softly, her body tender and sore. She winced at the bright light overhead as she looked around the sterile room. She lifted her arm and saw she had been cleaned. What were purple bruises last night were fading to a jaundiced looking yellow-brown. She felt her face with her hand, the wounds which had poured blood had been closed and were healing. She touched her stomach and closed her eyes once more, tears appearing in the corners. She clenched her fists and pounded the plush mattress at her sides as she let out a cry of despair.

A medi-witch was quickly by her side running a cool cloth over her forehead. "Shhh… there now. You'll be alright. We can thank our lucky stars he found you when he did." The medi-witch had a soothing, calm familiar voice.

"Parvati?" She questioned.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me." Parvati smiled and continued running the cool cloth along Hermione's forehead.

"Who found me?" She struggled to speak, her body weak from the events of last night.

"Draco Malfoy, if you can believe that." Parvati performed a quick spell, checking all of Hermione's vitals. "He certainly has changed since school."

His name was the last Hermione ever expected to hear. _Malfoy…_

He stepped off of the elevator onto the recovery wing, ebony cane rapping on the ground. He wore pair of simple slacks with a deep green button down shirt. A black cloak trailed behind him as he walked. His white-blonde locks were slicked back and his green eyes sparked in the light shining in from the windows. As he approached the desk, he flashed a smile, his white teeth in perfect rows. His build was lean, but strong, his shoulders straight and wide. "I would like to see Ms. Granger, please." He said, peering down at the medi-witch behind the desk.

The witch cross checked the papers in front of her and looked up. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, right this way, please." The medi-witch rose and lead him down a maze of corridors until they reached room number 221. She rapped on the door and stated "Ms. Granger, you have a visitor" before opening the door to let him pass.

Hermione sat at a small table in the room, looking out of the window. She was dressed in a simple, deep blue floor length maxi dress. Her deep brown hair flowed in waves down her back. On her back, Draco could see scars that were beginning to heal. Her shoulders and arms bore bruises that were also on the verge of fading. _What had she been through?_ Just at that moment, she turned around. Her face and chest mirrored that of her back. She nodded her head. "H-hello." She said haltingly. Draco nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

He set his cane against the wall and took out his wand. With a flick of his wand, a simple bouquet of roses was in his hand. He handed them to her. "For you." He said, simply.

Her lips curved into a slight smile, but he noticed the spark hadn't yet returned to her eyes. "Thank you." She set down her cup of tea and slowly stood, steadying herself on the chair. "They're lovely." She said as she took the roses from his hands, lifting them to her nose. "Would you like some tea?"

Draco nodded and took a seat next to her. Hermione slowly lowered herself back into the chair, wincing slightly as she sat down.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, lifting the cup of tea to his lips.

"I don't think I shall ever be alright…" Hermione said truthfully, her gaze returning to the window. A pair of sparrows darted through the clouds, playfully.

He watched her for a moment. This was the longest conversation they had ever had that didn't involve the words "mudblood" and "dirty filth." He felt a pang of regret regarding their past interactions as he watched her. He knew she was brilliant, she always had been. She was the librarian and second in command at Hogwarts, under Professor McGonagall. In a few short days, she would be donning her robes and making the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another year. _How did he know so much about her?_ He returned the cup of tea to the saucer and sat in silence.

Minutes passed before either one of them spoke. "You're to be the new potions master at Hogwarts this term, are you not?" Hermione said.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I am."

She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, her deep brown meeting his cool green. "Thank you for saving my life."

Draco took in her features as she spoke. Beyond the scars and bruising, she was quite lovely. Her face was rounded with high cheekbones. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were the color of the earth after a rainstorm, and her complexion was smooth and airy. She had a slender nose that curled slightly at the tip resting over a pair of full lips.

"You would have done the same for me." Draco smiled and stood up. "I will see you at the beginning of the term. Take care." He smiled briefly, nodded his head, turned on his heels, and left the room.

Hermione watched him walk away. She sighed softly and set down her cup of tea. He had changed. Something was different. He was softer, somehow. She admitted to herself that she was bewildered it was him who found her bedraggled in the streets. Draco was her savior. Her attacker's plan was that she die on the street, not live. The poison he had given her should have seen to that. She owed her life to him; Malfoy, the last person she would have expected to show up on that street yesterday evening.

Hermione leaned back against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. _Draco…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione's robes fluttered behind her as she made her way to the Great Hall for the feast. Chestnut curls flowed over her shoulders and bounced slightly as she walk. It had been one week since the attack. Thanks to the medi-witches at St. Mungo's she looked as she always had. The scars had faded and the bruises were gone. All physical symptoms had dissipated. The ache in her heart and the dull shimmer of her eyes persisted. She woke nightly, screaming, as she relived the events of that fateful night in her dreams. Using a touch of muggle make-up products, she was able to conceal the dark circles that had taken up residence under her eyes.

She smoothed the front of her robes with her hands and went down another flight of steps. The students would be arriving soon and she would be expected to smile and be joyful that classes were beginning. She typically loved the start of the semester. New books to sort, students to meet, and twenty thousand things to do. Perhaps this was just what she needed to take her mind off of things. She moved quickly down the stairs, engulfed in her thoughts. Just as she was about to descend the last few steps, her feet became tangled in her robes and she fell forward into something hard, yet supple and warm. She heard a man's voice cry out as they toppled over together. His arms instinctively embraced her as they fell onto the smooth granite floor, protecting her from the blow.

A soft groan escaped his lips after a few moments, his arms still wrapped tightly around this young woman. She lifted her head, taking in the intoxicating scent of his cologne as she suddenly recalled that they lay in a tangled mass on the floor.

"I am so incredibly sorry. I - I don't know what happened. I was just thinking about everything that needed to be done and I must've tripped and…" She felt a finger on her lips and she looked down into _his_ face. Why did it have to be _him? _

"Shh." He said, "It's alright, no harm done. Calm yourself, Granger." Malfoy flashed her a half smile, his arms still embracing her, tightly. She took a brief moment to examine his features. His white-blonde hair was slicked back into the style she was so familiar with. His face was smooth, devoid of any facial hair or blemishes. His features had grown more chiseled and strong over the past few years since their graduation. With a smile on his face, he almost looked… pleasant. She admitted to herself that he was handsome and realized the blush on her cheeks was betraying her thoughts.

Dropping her voice to a whisper, she murmured a quiet "Thank you…" His arms released her as she slide off of him. He stood first and offered her his hand. She took it, rising to her feet, brushing dust from her robes.

"We're due in the great hall." He said, motioning towards the open doors. He turned on his heels and wish a swish of his robes, made his way towards the entrance.

Hermione nodded and straightening her back, moved with grace into the great hall. The ceiling was alight with candles and a beautiful view of the night sky. She could see the stars twinkling beyond a thin layer of clouds. It was certainly a lovely evening. As she took her assigned place at the table, next to Professor McGonagall, the procession of the First Years had begun. Hermione leaned over the table and smiled at Harry and Ginny Potter who were seated on Professor McGonagall's right. Harry had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for the past two years, and his wife, Ginny was joining them this year as Quidditch Coach and Flying Instructor. On their right was Neville Longbottom, the current Herbology teacher, and Professor Flitwick, the Charms instructor. On her left would be the teachers for Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. Luna Lovegood was starting this year as the Muggle Studies teacher, which was quite a curious thought for Hermione. The staff this year contained many of her friends from school and for that she was grateful.

The only one missing of the trio was Ron. Sweet, charismatic Ron, who died too young. He and Hermione had been married less than a year when it occurred. She was about to send in the paperwork for her name change when she received the news. He died in a raid on one of the last remaining pockets of Voldemort's Dark Wizards. They told her he didn't suffer and she prayed to the gods that he did not. She touched the pentacle at her neck and said a silent prayer for him to the gods.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize _he_ sat down beside her until Professor McGonagall opened the feast and began announcing the staff. Her back tensed as she caught the alluring scent of his cologne. Her interactions with Draco Malfoy were becoming increasingly too common for her tastes. After all, he hated her. _Didn't he? _He did save her life…

During the feast, Hermione made small talk with Professor McGonagall about the plans for the upcoming year, intentionally turned away from Malfoy. There would be small celebrations throughout the year marking the seven year victory at the Battle of Hogwarts. There was to be a costumed ball at Samhain, a winter festival at Yule, and a final celebration culminating in a bonfire on Beltane in the last days of the term.

Draco rose from his seat following the end of the feast. He watched with a smirk as his colleagues attempted to herd the students towards their dormitories. He placed a hand in his pockets and sauntered out of the great hall. Silently, he gazed at the many portraits that hung on the wall. There was still evidence of the Battle of Hogwarts on some of the frames and canvases. Some of the occupants of these portraits had taken up residence within other portraits and thus their frames appeared eerily deserted.

The halls were quiet as he slowly made his way to the staff quarters. In the quarters, there was a common room where the staff could gather if they pleased. Doors in the common room lead off to a variety of suites, one for each member of the staff. The common room was decorated in deep hues of brown, gray, and black. Elegant hardwood tables and chairs were scattered throughout the room. Plush chairs surrounded a glowing fireplace and bookshelves lined the walls. Many shades of blue could also be seen in the pillows, tapestries, and drapes that hung at the windows. It represented Ravenclaw, the winners of the House Cup from the previous year. Gradually, these accents would change throughout the term to represent one of the other houses in the school. Reds for Gryffindor, golds for Hufflepuff, and Draco's favorite, greens for Slytherin.

Draco opened the door to his quarters and shut the door quietly behind him. Many of his colleagues would already be asleep, resting for the big day tomorrow. As he walked, he shed his robes and stepped in to his private bathroom. A house elf had already run a steaming bath for him. As he stepped into the bath, he inhaled the steam. The scent of herbs filled his nostrils as he sank deeper and deeper into the water. He ran his fingers through his hair and contemplated the past week's events. _She_ had certainly been filling his thoughts lately and he hadn't the slightest clue why. She was only a mudblood, afterall. Impure and worthless by his family's standards. But still, there was something curious about the circumstances under which he had found her. She was at the cross of Diagon and Knockturn alleys. Granger would never go down Knockturn Alley without good reason… and certainly not at that time of night. And then the condition in which he found her. He was certain she was raped; there could be no doubt about that. But, why all of the additional cuts and bruises? She must have fought her attacker hard… at least, he hoped she had.

He stepped out of the bath and dried himself with a towel before donning a pair of silky pajama pants. It was at that moment, he heard a blood curdling, anguished scream.


End file.
